A Fortnight in Carvahall
by TheWiseOldSageBrush
Summary: After the Battle of the Burning Plains, Eragon had opened up and told Nasuada all that had been troubling him. She and Arya had agreed that the Varden's need for Eragon was not so great as it had been and he could take a break to go to Carvahall. He was not to reveal his true identity. Out of respect for Brom, he named himself Neil. Cover Image from de.eragon..
1. Arrival

**A FORTNIGHT IN CARVAHALL**

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO PAOLINI**

**Author's Note: In my story, Carvahall is still standing, and the villagers will not leave until later in the story. I did not read over Eragon or Eldest before writing this, so I am sorry for any mistakes.**

CHAPTER ONE:

Arrival

Saphira touched down softly in a clearing, deep in the heart of the Spine. High upon her majestic back, Eragon shook himself. His fingers tingled, knowing that Roran and his childhood friends were only a dragon's flight away. If only he could…_No, Little One. You had your mind all made up, a solution was formed; do not allow such wild notions to taint your every thought. For now you must rest, and calm your mind. We cannot have you arriving in Carvahall physically well-rested, yet mentally strained. You must sleep._

Loosening the leather straps on his saddle, he jumped off his partner-of-mind. Rising gracefully, he swiftly moved to stand in front of her, using his eyes to communicate his weary thanks, feeling too weak to even think it. She responded with a blink of her icy blue eyes, a dip of her gigantic head, and a playful swipe. She then curled up in a ball, preparing to enter the distant world of dreams.

After confirming she indeed was asleep, Eragon sat against a large tree, not even bothering to unpack their things. After the Battle of the Burning Plains, Nasuada had sensed that all was not right with Eragon, and she and Arya confronted him. He had opened up and told them all that had been troubling him, from his guilt at all the deaths of the innocent that had occurred as a result of his careless actions, his sadness and disgust in finding out who his father was, and his regret that he had not left Roran and his fellow villagers some kind of note of goodbye, or at least an explanation of sorts.

Nasuada and Arya had agreed that the Varden's need for them was not so great as it had been before the arrival of Queen Islanzadí 's elven forces, and he could take a fortnight's break to go to Carvahall and amend his wrong deed, although not directly. They told him he was not to reveal his true identity, but, apart from that, he had no other special conditions to comply to.

Out of respect for Brom, he named himself Neil.


	2. Rumours and a New Routine

CHAPTER TWO:

Rumours and a New Routine

Having had a good sleep, Eragon strode through the streets of the small village he had once called "Home", keeping to himself. Although he tried his best to keep it from his face, he was distinctly aware of the emotion his eyes could betray at any minute.

Knowing that strangers were not a frequent occurance in Carvahall, Eragon "Neil" avoided attempting anything that could draw attention to himself. He listened to Saphira catching food in the back of his mind, inputting nothing. Occasionally sensing he was being watched, he pulled down the hood of his cloak lower, hiding his angular features. He began to consider a face alteration spell, and then decided to act upon that thought once he had found appropriate accommodation.

He approached the local hostel and paid for a small room. Leaving his bags atop his bed, he left the small building to take a walk, his hood down, face altered. In fact the only feature he could not change was his eyes.

Entering Morn's tavern, he ordered a small ale and sat down in a rickety wooden chair in the corner of the dark room and shut his eyes, talking to Saphira. A few minutes later she severed the connection, and Eragon opened his eyes to see none other than Baldor watching him suspiciously, a few tables down.

"Are you alright," he began cautiously, "Mister...?"

"It's Neil, Baldo-um, what's yours?"Eragon mentally slapped himself for the slight slip-up. He would have to think about what he was saying.

"I'm Baldor. Well, I'll see you around, Neil." Replied Baldor, not noticing Eragon's accident. He rose slowly from his seat and swaggered out of the tavern. Eragon laughed to himself, both happy with his "new" friend, and also noting how Baldor had not changed a bit.

He then began listening to the conversations of the people around him, his acute hearing helping him immensely. It was mostly talk of the town; who had gotten married recently, talk of the merchants who were soon to appear, but there was also some news of what had been happening in The Empire, they had heard of The Varden's advance, which the townspeople had mixed feelings about. Then Morn spoke up, asking if anyone had heard of the rumours concerning the rise of a new Dragon Rider. Eragon held in a gasp.

_Well_, he reasoned with himself, _I guess it's only to be expected, and I should not be surprised. If they know of the Battle of the Burning Plains then they should surely have heard of me._

The next four days continued as such; wake up, go to the tavern, take a walk around the town, visit Saphira, go back to the tavern, go to bed, repeat. Eragon started to enjoy his routine, it calmed him, and he began to look forward to each new day.

On his fifth day, as he passed Horst's small house on his way home from seeing Saphira, a memory came to him. Once again covering his face with his dark hood, he walked up to the door of the house and rapped sharply, three times. To his luck, Elain answered to door. She looked a little older since Eragon had last seen her; more lines on her faces, a little streak of grey in her long hair. She did not recognise him. "Hello. Are you here for Horst? He's not here just now, although he'll be back in about an hour." Smiling slightly, he replied "Could you please give this to Horst," handing out roughly the correct amount of coins from the money he had been given at the Varden, "Please tell him it's the money I owe him for the meat he bought for me from Sloan, some time ago." Elain looked quite taken aback, but thankful did not ask his name. Instead, she said, "Er…Thank you. I will be sure to give it to him. Goodnight, sir." Eragon turned to leave, and Elain shut the door softly.


End file.
